


p=mv

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, cw: blood, meet ugly, pre-kerberos, shiro falls down the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: The story of how Keith and Shiro met at the Garrison.Or, the first time Keith saved Shiro.Or, how a concussion led Shiro to the love of his life.Or maybe it was all 3.





	p=mv

There are many experiences one expects to change one’s life. Things like getting a new job, going to college, getting married, or buying a house. It's far rarer, however, for a tumble down a flight of stairs to be one of those experiences, but Takashi Shirogane was always a rare man, indeed. 

That particular incident began, as most incidences in his life for the past year or so had, with being very late for class. Matt had convinced him to watch “just one more episode” which had, as it usually did, turned into 4 or 5 more episodes and ended up with him going to bed somewhere around 2am. It made for a long Wednesday morning, getting up at 6am for PT and then having a full day of classes. And since he had been late for PT, he had to stay after and do a few extra laps and push ups. 

Of course, staying late after PT meant he had arrived at his first class late, and had to stay after to apologize to the professor, which then had him running late for his second class. It was only just after 9am, but the day had already felt like it had taken an entire week. Trying to break the cycle of tardiness was almost always futile, but Shiro had a tenacity about him that had always served him well and horribly in turns. It was especially unfortunate that particular day. 

Shiro was a large man. His miles of sinew under piles of muscle made him expressly suited for contests of strength and short bursts of speed. Both qualities were helpful in his attempt to barrel through the crowds of students in nowhere near his rush, but neither aided him at all in the secession of his momentum. For momentum, you see, is much like karma: a bitch. 

Shiro's long, strong legs turned while his sturdy torso twisted and his enormous hands reached out to grab the handrail. They hit only air. And then a step. And then several more, before finally coming to a resting place their owner wished had been their final: right atop a brand new cadet. 

“Shiro! What the hell?” Commander Iverson bellowed, reaching down to pull his student off of the ground. 

Shiro stood immediately at attention. “Sorry, sir! I tripped, sir!” His face was heated with embarrassment at his uncharacteristic clumsiness. 

Iverson frowned and looked down as the cadet groggily stood to his feet, hand pressed to his head. Shiro's eyes stayed forward, ready to receive the disciplinary decision his commanding officer saw fit to dole out. “Aw hell.” He grumbled as he inspected the cadet's wound. “At ease, Shiro.” Shiro dropped into a rest stance and took in the ill-fated young man he'd pummeled into. 

He was easily the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen in his young life. His eyes were furrowed in pain but they were a vibrant indigo-blue that reminded him of the night sky. The not-quite-regulation mop of shaggy, dark brown hair that covered his head was mussed from his fall, but looked softer than an angel’s wing. He was on the shorter side, and at least 70% legs, and Shiro was hopeless. 

His heartbeat was hammering far faster than it had been moments ago during his impromptu physics lesson. He was sure both Iverson and the new cadet could hear it, like some bastardization of the Tell Tale Heart where his crime wasn't murder, but love at first sight. 

“Well, get him to the infirmary since you're the one that scrambled his melon!” Iverson clamored. 

Shiro picked his jaw up off of the floor and snapped a salute. “Yes, sir!” Iverson rolled his eyes and returned the salute before stalking off down the hallway. 

“I am so sorry,” Shiro rushed out, breathless from the nerves and proximity to such a divine creature. “Here, the infirmary’s this way.” He pointed down the hall the opposite direction the commander had walked. “Do you need a hand?” 

The cadet looked up, eyes cloudy and confused. “Uh… what?” His voice was even more heavenly than his face. Shiro expected to bleed out from the wounds all of Cupid's arrows had struck at any second. He grabbed the cadet's arm and threw it around his shoulder, trying not to tremble at the electrifying contact. “Hey, I think… you might be bleeding? Or I'm bleeding. Someone's bleeding.” 

His words weren't slurred, but Shiro was still immediately alarmed. He lowered the cadet's arm and helped him sit down on the now empty stairs. “Where do think it's coming from?” Shiro blinked. That hadn't quite been the question he'd meant to ask, but it got his point across enough for the orange-clad young man to point a (beautiful, slim, long) finger to Shiro's left ear. 

Shiro brought a hand to his head and was anxious as it came away slick with blood. Maybe he'd fallen harder than he thought. “Oh… that's… that's probably ok.” Were the lights always so dim in this hallway? 

Steady arms reached out to grab him as he suddenly realized how  _ difficult _ it was to stand. His arm was thrown over the (broad, sturdy, beautiful) shoulders and he tried to make his legs cooperate as they shuffled down the hallway. “Which way?” The ethereal voice called as he half-dragged them to a split in the hall. 

“Left.” Shiro answered, decisively. He looked around as he was carted that direction and frowned. “No, no, I was wrong. Other left.” The man grumbled under his breath as he turned them and headed the other direction. “You’re… so strong.” He murmured. 

His savior laughed. “Yeah, you're lucky I am. You're heavy.” 

Shiro laughed. “I AM heavy. So heavy.” He shook his head and instantly regretted it as the world started to spin. The hands squeezing even more firmly at his waist and wrist had him regretting it less than he probably should have. 

They finally arrived at the infirmary, and Shiro felt his eyes water as he was placed on a small bed, the searing contact between them severed. “Excuse me, sir? This student fell down the stairs. I think he has a concussion.” 

The medical officer looked up from his desk and saw the pair of them, eyes going wide for a moment. “Shirogane fell down the stairs?” He muttered to himself as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. “Or you're the kid Iverson just picked up, aren't you? Kogane?” 

“Yes, sir.” He answered flatly. 

The medic chuckled. “That's kinda funny isn't it? Kogane and Shirogane. You could be twins!” 

Kogane raised an eyebrow. “That's… that's not how last names work.” 

“Huh…” The medic looked up from where he was cleaning Shiro's wound. “I guess you're right.” 

“Anyway, I should get back to the commander. He was supposed to be taking me to class.” Kogane grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shiro whipped his head around. “No!” They both looked at him in surprise. “Er… I knocked him over when I fell. He might be hurt, too. Hit his head.” It was suddenly very, very bright in the infirmary and Shiro had to shut his eyes. 

“That true, cadet?” The medic questioned. 

He shrugged. “Yeah, but it's barely a bruise, I'm fine.” The medic pointed to the bed next to Shiro's as he swabbed. He sat down, still with his arms crossed. 

“Ok, this is gonna need a couple stitches. Sit here for a minute and hold this.” He had a piece of rapidly reddening gauze pressed to Shiro's head. 

Shiro's hand dropped almost as soon as the medic had walked away, so Kogane took it upon himself to relocate and assist. Shiro smiled at him as he sat down. “Sorry.” He said with a guilty chuckle. “I was late for class.” 

“It's cool.” He replied with a small smile of his own. “I'm Keith, by the way.” 

“Keith…” Shiro repeated, moonstruck. “Every… people call me Shiro. You could, you could be people. If you want.” He stared in awe at Keith's wide grin. He looked like he was glowing. 

His chuckle made Shiro's heart sing. “Yeah?” He asked. 

Shiro wasn't sure what the question was, but he knew the answer. “Yeah.” He felt like he was floating as Keith gently lowered him the rest of the way down the bed. 

Keith's hand pressed a little more firmly at the cotton on his head. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Shiro.” 


End file.
